


Merry Christmas, You Filthy Animals (Or, In Which Gavin Wants Ryan to Read Him a Story)

by Tiikeria



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve, and Gavin can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, You Filthy Animals (Or, In Which Gavin Wants Ryan to Read Him a Story)

**Author's Note:**

> I started this before Christmas. But, just now finished it. Beware of the fluff. And the cute. And the cuddles. Late Merry Christmas, Cockbites. Enjoy.

Getting Gavin to go to sleep on Christmas Eve was like pulling teeth from an untranquilized tiger: pretty much impossible. The excitable Brit just kept tossing and turning between Geoff and Ryan, leaving the eldest man to hit him every few minutes with anything he could reach. Ryan tried his best to soothe Gavin into sleep before Geoff decided his gift to himself would be a dead Lad. His efforts seemed to work...for a bit. Until Gavin seemed to figure out what he wanted.

"Ryan..." The lad whispered, his voice not all that quiet in the darkened room. Ryan let out an internal sigh as Geoff grumbled, "Ryan?"

"Yes, Gav?"

"Will you read to me?" He could already see the puppy dog expression on Gavin's face, even without looking, "Please?"

"He'll read to you if you agree to shut the fuck up and go the fuck to sleep," looks like Michael was still awake, too.

"I will!" Gavin chirped, snuggling into Ryan, ready to listen to a story.

"I want to hear a story, too, Ry," the sarcasm was strong in Ray's sleepy voice.

"I hate all of you. I love you, but I hate you," and there was Jack, joining the party.

Ryan smirked, picking up his phone and Googling a certain story, knowing Gavin was still watching, "Alright. I think I have just the story, since you're a five year old in a twenty five year old body," he cleared his throat, ignoring the squeak of idgnation from the Brit, "'Twas the night before Christmas…"

Giggles followed the first line of the well known poem, everyone but Gavin and Ryan himself, the Brit giving him an insulted look, “I’m not a child, Ryan!”

“You’re acting like one, so shut up and enjoy,” Gavin pouted, but made himself comfortable on Ryan’s chest, head resting over Ryan’s heart, “Now…’Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring-“

“Except for a dumbass,” Geoff mumbled, earning a glare from Gavin.

“-not even a mouse,” Ryan’s voice accentuated the line, talking over Geoff’s comment, “The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, with hopes that Saint Nicholas soon would be there,” Ryan glanced down at Gavin, finding the younger man’s green-blue eyes starting to droop with fatigue. His eyes flicked over his other boys, Geoff obviously still awake as he rested with a smile playing at his lips. He couldn’t tell if the other three were still in the waking world, but he assumed they were; the lack of snoring and mumbling giving it away.

“The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads. And mamma in her ‘kerchief, and I in my cap, had just settled our brains for a long winter’s nap.”

“Does Ryan’s brain ever settle? I mean-“ Ray’s sleepy voice was cut off by a soft hush from Jack, leaving Ryan wondering where that statement had been headed.

Continuing on with the next point of the story, he put his old theatre experience to good use, interjecting excitement into his words, "When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.”

“What the fuck is a sash on a window?” Michael’s voice was quiet, but a bit annoyed at not knowing this tidbit of information. Geoff flailed an arm back, slapping the Jersey man on the arm, a silent bid to shut the fuck up. Ryan pushed back a soft chuckle, not wanting to disturb the relaxed man on his chest.

"The moon on the breast-“ cue soft, immature giggles from the Lads with annoyed grumbling from Geoff and Jack, “-of the new-fallen snow gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below. When, what to my wondering eyes should appear, but a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer.”

“This guy has to be high as shit,” Michael interjected, Ray following with a soft “Ju bl!”

“You dickheads are getting coal for Christmas,” Geoff huffed, groaning when the only response was “Flynt Coal?”

"With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St Nick. More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, and he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!”

“I’ve always wondered how he could tell them apart,” Jack mused, earning a “shhhhh!” from the Lads; Ryan could imagine the shit eating grins on their faces.

Ryan’s voice dropped deeper, more jovial, as if he was actually playing the part of Saint Nick, "'Now Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid! On Donner and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall! Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!’ As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, when they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky. So up to the house-top the coursers they flew, with the sleigh full of toys, and St Nicholas too.”

“Poor reindeer…” Gavin mumbled, his first words since the story started, Ryan looking down at him in bemusement, “That has to be a bloody heavy sleigh to pull.”

“Shut up, you fucking idiot,” Michael chuckled fondly, no heat in his voice; just amusement. Ryan shook his head in amusement.

"And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof the prancing and pawing of each little hoof. As I drew in my head, and was turning around, down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound.”

“Some dude comes down your chimney and you don’t call the cops? This is realistic,” Ray quipped, earning himself Jack’s hand over his mouth.

"He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot. A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back, and he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack. His eyes-how they twinkled! His dimples how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, and the beard of his chin was as white as the snow.”

“When I think of Saint Nick, I see Jack dressed up as him,” Gavin sleepily giggled, unable to see the unamused look Jack sent him; the rest of the boys giggled at Jack’s expense.

“Ho, ho, ho, motherfucker,” Jack deadpanned in return, his hand slipping from Ray’s mouth finally, busy trying to decide if he was going to be insulted by Gavin’s sleepy statement.

"The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, and the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath. He had a broad face and a little round belly, that shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly! He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, and I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself! A wink of his eye and a twist of his head, soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread.”

“Imagine if all people who broke into your house did that. I mean, would you really think there’s nothing to dread?” Jack regretted moving his hand from Ray’s mouth and quickly replaced it.

“Yup, this asshole is high as shit,” a muffled “ju bl!” followed Michael’s words.

“I hate you fuckers,” Geoff grumbled.

“Geoff, please!” Michael and Ray chorused, though it was a bit muffled on Ray’s part.

"He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, and filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk. And laying his finger aside of his nose, and giving a nod, up the chimney he rose! He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, and away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, ‘ere he drove out of sight,” Ryan paused, looking at each of his boys, a soft smile on his face, finally glancing down at Gavin who, for the most part, had finally dozed off, "'Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!’"


End file.
